The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs.
One such use of the Internet is to allow people to video conference with each other. As video conferencing adds a video component to a communication session, such communication sessions tend to be more enjoyable for the participants. Unfortunately, video conferences typically only allow for a limited number of participants, often resulting in the exclusion of many who would have liked to participate.